


Just a Quick One - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 10th Day Draco and Harry are hosting a Christmas Party, but Draco notices they've got a little extra time before it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Quick One - 12 Days of Drarry

Harry leaned down, opening the door of the oven and pulling out the tray of cookies.

“Smells good.” Draco said. 

Harry set the try on a towel and started moving the cookies to the cooling rack. “You can thank your mom for that one.”

“Mine?” Draco teased.

Harry eyed his boyfriend. “Yes yours, she sent me the recipe last year but I never got the chance to bake them.”

Draco walked around to the counter reaching for one. 

“No!” Harry slapped his wrist. “They’re for the party.”

“Surely I can try one. How will you know if they’re any good?”

“I _know_ they’re good Draco. Which one of us took night classes at the culinary school so we wouldn’t eat so much take-out?”

“You did Harry.” Draco slumped on the counter. 

“That’s right.” Harry said, turning around to grab another bowl of the cookie dough. Draco took this as an opportunity and grabbed one off the cooling tray.

“Ow, shit that’s hot!” Draco screeched, dropping the cookie on the tiled floor.

“That’s what you get.” Harry sang, a victorious smile on his face. He took the dough out of the bowl and set it on the counter, stirring chocolate chips in.

Draco leaned over quickly, sweeping up the the biggest piece of the shattered cookie. “Five second rule.” He mumbled while putting the entire piece in his mouth.

“That is disgusting.”

“Oh please, you’ve mopped these floors like five times this week.”

“It’s still the floor Draco.”

“You afraid I’m gonna kiss you with floor breath?” Draco ran around the counter to his boyfriend.

“What no! Don’t!” He grabbed the rolling pin, unsure of what he’d actually do with it. But Draco was already on him, kissing his lips with gingerbread breath. He expected Draco to stop after just one, maybe two. But he didn’t. He stayed on his lips, begging for Harry to open his mouth.

“Draco, we can’t. We don’t have time.” Harry tried to push him away.

Draco hummed as he moved to Harry’s throat, nipping at the skin and biting at Harry’s earlobe. “But I want you Harry.”

Harry melted into his kisses, just like he always did.

“I want you too. But we can’t. We don’t have time.” Harry repeated through heated breaths.

“Then just a quick one?” Draco purred.

“Nothing with you is ever quick.” Harry protested.

“Just a blow job then. I want you Harry, and I can’t wait.”

Harry finally relented. “Fine. Make it quick.”

“Make me feel like a slut why don’t you.” Draco smirked, unbuttoning Harry’s pants and palming his growing erection.

“If I’m not mistaken you’re quite fond of calling me that in bed, usually with the word ‘cock’ before it.” Harry stifled groans as Draco began sliding a smooth hand up and down his dick. 

“Guilty.” Draco knelt down on the floor and licked a strip from the hairy base to the large head of Harry’s cock. “God it’s so beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off it.” Draco could see Harry slowly coming undone, his hands already in a death grip on the edge of the counter.

He teased the head first, licking the little slit with drops of precum already leaking out. “You like this don’t you Potter?” He asked.

Harry couldn’t manage any words, so he growled his reply. 

Draco started placing kisses on it next, making sure to move slowly enough to irritate his boyfriend. 

“Merlin’s beard Draco, please stick my cock in your mouth!” Harry said a little louder than he’d meant to. Harry looked down guiltily at the boy in front of him, his mouth still placing kisses. 

“So bossy Harry.” Draco buried his nose in Harry’s pubic hairs, inhaling the scent, and giving him more kisses. “Always so bossy.” He took one of Harry’s balls in his mouth, sucking it lightly, nipping at the skin. Harry yelped in surprise. 

“Ahh, Draco.”

“I told you, don’t be bossy, but I guess you did say please.” Draco licked it one more time, base to head, and then he took him in his mouth.

Draco was amazing when it came to blowjobs. He usually joked it was because of all the time he spent frequenting the bathrooms during his years at Hogwarts, but Harry knew that he was Draco’s first. He took Harry in, bobbing up and down, taking more of him every time. He could feel the slightest graze of Draco’s teeth run across the sensitive skin. 

‘“Merlin.” Harry whispered under his breath.

The swirl of Draco’s tongue was what brought him over the edge. Harry raked his hands through Draco’s smooth blond hair, taking a fist full and pulled Draco further down on his cock. He could feel the vibrations of the boy’s hums; and the sight of those sharp, hollowed out cheeks as Draco kept moving back and forth.

Draco put his hands on Harry’s hips to keep him from bucking forward. He was making slurping sounds now, which under any other circumstances would’ve made them both sick with disgust, but it just made Harry hornier.

“Harry.” Draco said as he took a deep breath, he put his hand at the base of Harry’s cock and gave short pumps. “Fuck my face.”

“You sure?”

Draco nodded, taking Harry’s cock back into his mouth. Harry grabbed at Draco’s hair again, tighter this time, though he was careful not to pull too hard. Draco kept his head still in Harry’s grasp as Harry began to thrust in and out. 

Draco could feel every thrust as Harry pushed towards the back of his throat, taking in every inch of Harry’s long cock. It was times like this, when Harry lost control, that Draco was grateful for his total lack of a gag reflex as Harry began to thrust mercilessly. 

“Draco, I’m going to cum.”

Draco didn’t pull back or push Harry away, which was a signal they’d agreed on a long time ago. Harry shouted as he shot his load into the back of Draco’s throat. Draco gagged a bit, but he was used to the feeling by now, swallowing what he could of Harry’s cum. He kept sucking as Harry leaned against the counter, spread Harry’s cum all over his still half-hard cock.

“Fuck Draco.”

Draco put his hand at the base of Harry’s cock and kept milking out whatever he could of Harry’s cum. He loved the taste of it. The saltiness, the sweetness. Ha savored what he could get out of Harry and then climbed up to his boyfriend, kissing him, forcing his mouth open, and sharing Harry’s own cum with him.

Harry relished his own taste. To him Draco tasted better, but he had to admit that he wasn’t that bad. 

“I want to fuck you so bad.”

Harry wanted to say no. He _needed_ to say no. Ron and Hermione would be here in an hour, though knowing Ron that probably meant half an hour. But he _wanted_ Draco more than he wanted to say no.

“Make it quick.” Harry said, turning around and pulling his pants down the rest of the way.

“Nothing with me is quick sweetheart.” Draco mimicked. He knew Harry wouldn’t need much prep. They’d fucked that morning in bed, one more time in the shower, and one last time on the couch while they waited for the Christmas parade to start. Hermione called them ‘deviants’ which they just figured was a shorter word for ‘people who love sex’. 

Draco slipped a finger into Harry’s already stretched hole, drinking in Harry’s moans. A second finger slid in easily beside it, and Draco steadily stretched Harry’s hole, and watched

“Draco, just fuck me already. Ron and Hermione will be here soon.”

“So impatient.” Draco laughed as he slipped his cock into Harry. He decided Harry didn’t deserve gentle Draco at the moment, so he slid in until the base of his cock was met with the skin on Harry’s ass. 

“Oh fuck Draco!” He said with a mix of anger and pleasure. 

“You told me to hurry.” Draco began thrusting, hitting Harry’s prostate almost instantly. A useful side-effect of their constant dalliances. 

“Fuck Draco!” Harry repeated, this time it was a cry of pleasure accompanied with Harry bouncing back on Draco’s cock. Harry was already hard again, his erect cock swinging between his legs. Draco draped himself over Harry’s clothed back and began to properly thrust into his boyfriend, sliding a hand over Harry’s cock and pumping in time with his thrusts; Harry’s moans constantly breaking with every move of Draco’s hard cock. 

“Gonna cum Harry!” Draco hissed through his teeth.

“Me too!” Harry shouted, meeting Draco’s thrusts. Harry came first, shooting all over the kitchen cabinets. 

Draco cried in Harry’s ears as he exploded inside his boyfriend. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Harry could feel Draco’s warm seed spreading inside his body, some of it already leaking out onto the floor. Draco pulled his cock out with a satisfactory _pop_ ; and pulled his pants up. Harry was still leaning on the counter trying to catch his breath.

“Never get’s old does it?” Draco laughed, trying to smooth his hair back down. 

Harry finally sat up, no matter how often he and Draco fucked, his ass was still sore afterwards. “Never.” 

He kissed his boyfriend. “Come on, we need to clean up.” He looked at the mess he’d left on the cabinets and floor, then he felt Draco’s cum leaking out of him and running down his thigh. 

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Draco pulled Harry into his arms, draping them over his shoulders. 

“Merry Christmas Draco.” 


End file.
